


I love you more than the ice

by Arminkadabra



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Boyfriends, Established Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Fluff and Angst, M/M, poor Otabek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 20:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19911634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arminkadabra/pseuds/Arminkadabra
Summary: It's just a normal day. The finals are coming fast,so Yuri and Otabek are spending any minute they can together. But one moment can change your life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy

The morning sunshine gleamed in through the windows. The sound of early morning traffic could be heard quietly in the distance,and the soft snoring of the young men sharing blissful slumber together,creating the general peaceful morning atmosphere.

Yuri awoke in Otabek's arms,the younger Russian skater smiling up at his partner. He sighed contently and closed his eyes again,enjoying the peace and warmth. He heard quiet mumbling before re-opening his eyes and meeting Otabek's gaze. The older man smiled at the blonde,smiling softly. He tucked a stray piece of hair behind his ear before rolling onto his back and stretching.  
"Morning Yura." The Kazakhstani man said in a quiet voice,still quite deep from sleep.  
"Mornin' Beka." Yuri sighed happily,snuggling back under the covers.  
"You want breakfast?" He asked,running a hand through his black undercut before grabbing a hair-tie and putting the dark locks into a messy bun.  
"What are you making?" Yuri questioned as he peeked above the covers.  
"Waffles?" He said,knowing that they were one of Yuri's favourites. Suddenly,the blonde was awake and ready for eating. Otabek smiled and stood up,put on a pair of joggers and a black T-shirt and went into the kitchen. Yuri rolled up in the covers again,nuzzling into Otabek's pillow while he waited for food.  
"Yura? Where did you put them yesterday?" Otabek called in from the other room. Yuri thought for a moment before groaning.  
"Shit,I ate them yesterday when Victor and Katsudon came over." He called back,disappointed.  
"I'll go get some if you want." He said,waking back into the bedroom and sitting on the edge of the bed. He played with Yuri's hair gently.  
"You don't have to do that,I'll just wait until dinner." Yuri replied,turning over to face Otabek.  
"It's fine,really. We need some more snacks anyway." He said,finishing a small braid he'd styled into Yuri's hair and placed behind his ear.  
"Alright,I'll change and we'll head out." Yuri said,reluctantly stretching and throwing on a pair of shorts and a white shirt with a black tiger silhouette printed on the front.  
"Right,let's head out!" Yuri cheered in a sarcastically over-enthusiastic tone. He took Otabek's hand as they left the apartment. They walked down the stairs and climbed onto Otabek's motorcycle. It was just going to be a normal day,right?


	2. What the future holds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri has a breakdown before breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)))

The duo rode to the store,feeling free and happy. But there was something gnawing at the back of each of their minds. Yuri's more than his calm boyfriend. They only had until the grand prix final and then they were back away from eachother until the next contest. They were together and happy for now,but the minute the contest was over, it would be months until they saw eachother again.

Yuri looked visibly concerned and possibly upset as they pulled up at the store. Otabek stared at the blonde,who was looking down like he was thinking about a bad memory almost.  
"Yura?" The older man softly ruffled his hair to catch his attention. Yura looked up at him,snapping out of his daydream,making a small hum to acknowledge Otabek.  
"You okay? You look worried." He asked,tucking a stray piece of hair behind the blonde's ear. He looked like he wanted to say something,but closed his mouth before he did. He put on a fake smile and stood up to walk into the store.  
"Nothing,I'm fine! Let's get some snacks,yeah?" Otabek clearly wasn't convinced and stayed near the motorcycle.   
"Yura,you can talk to me. You know that. Please tell me what's wrong." The Kazakhstani man spoke with an almost pleading voice,concern bleeding through. Yuri looked back and sighed.  
"I guess I'm just overthinking things." He Russian muttered in response.  
"Overthinking what exactly?" Otabek ran a hand through Yuri's blonde locks as an attempt at calming his lover. However,this had the opposite effect,and while he was trying not to,Yuri clung to Otabek and cried. The older man seemed surprised,but hugged back and tried to comfort him by whispering sweet nothings to him and stroking his hair gently.   
(Author's note: yes Otabek loves playing with Yuri's hair and Yuri loves it in return UwU)

Yuri eventually struggled the words out,stuttering and still in tears.  
"After this,you go back to Kazakhstan and I go back to Russia, It'll be months before we see eachother again and it kills me everytime! I need you in my life and after a while,the Skype calls and messages just make me miss you! I don't know how to handle it anymore." He muttered the last bit,seemingly embarrassed and trying to stop crying. Otabek felt awful. Even though it wasn't really his fault,he still felt like it was. He left Yuri alone for months. He chose to go back to Kazakhstan. He was the reason the boy he loved felt so terrible. He started to tear up,suddenly overcome with guilt and the realisation that he wouldn't see yuri for such a long time. Yuri looked up at him and suddenly stopped crying and wiped Otabek's eyes.  
"Hey don't cry aswell,you'll set me off again!" He said,trying to sound cheerier and smile.   
"Sorry Yura,I just don't know what to say." He sighed,wrapping his arms around Yuri's waist. He gave Yuri a small kiss on the forehead.  
"There's nothing we can do. I'm sorry,I shouldn't bring things like this up,it's not good for either of us." He also sighed. Otabek looked confused for a few seconds before his eyes lit up. He smiled slightly before shaking his head.  
"What was that about?" Yuri questioned,a small look of hope on his face.  
"Nothing,nothing." He shook his head slightly.  
"No, come on,tell me!" He laughed slightly. Otabek looked hesitant for a second before answering.  
"I just thought that if I...retired from skating...then I'd be able to stay with you in Russia." He spoke quietly and quite slowly,looking at Yuri with hope of a reaction. The smaller skater looked shocked for a minute. He was speechless.   
"Beka,I can't let you do that."  
Looking like he'd lost hope but still trying to convince his boyfriend that this would be a great idea,Otabek continued to push his point.   
"Why not? Think about it for a minute,this would solve the problem." He said,calm but inside praying that Yuri would say yes.  
"Because I can't ask you to throw your career away for me. You love skating so much and I can't take that away from you. It's not fair on you. You've dreamed of winning gold at the grand prix final your entire life,I can't be selfish and take your dream away."

"Another dream of mine was to fall in love with the most amazing person on the planet." He took the blonde's hands in his own and stared into his eyes.  
"You made that dream come true Yura. Yes,I love skating,but...but I love you so much more. I don't want to leave you again. I don't want to go months without seeing you. I want to stay with you ."   
Yuri stood there,hand in hand with otabek and tearing up.  
"Oh shit Yura I'm sorry please don't cry again-" he was cut off.  
"No,no I'm just... I'm really happy." Otabek wiped Yuri's eyes as he waited for the answer. After a few sniffles and a minute to think,Yuri responded.  
"Are you sure about this?" He asked.  
"101% sure." He replied.  
"Then...then I'd be more than happy for you to come back to Russia with me after the grand Prix finals." He smiled at Otabek. He squealed as he was suddenly picked up and spun around as Otabek laughed and pecked Yuri on the head.   
"You better win tomorrow Beka. Go out with a bang." He laughed.  
"If you don't I will." He put an arm around Yuri as they (finally) walked into the store to get breakfast.


	3. It's got to be done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy:))))

The boys finally got back to the hotel and ate their waffles. With a new found happiness with eachother,they both felt content with their decision. But now there was only one issue  
How would they tell the other skaters that Otabek wasn't returning to the ice next year.

"We should probably tell people before tommorow." Otabek sighed,knowing they would probably be surprised by the action and ask questions.  
"Ugh. I don't want to talk to people. They're all busy and annoying." Yuri flopped onto the bed,tired and annoyed at the thought of social interaction.  
"They're probably all training for the final tomorrow. We should aswell. It's a big day." He said,picking Yuri up and putting him over his shoulder before grabbing the skating bag and leaving.  
"Beka I can walk you know." As he said that,it seemed as if he was falling asleep. There was an ice rink near the hotel,it was rather big and had been rented so the skaters could use it out if the public eye before the grand prix final.

They arrived at the ice rink,hearing laughing inside. All of the finalists were probably already there,it was 12:30 after all.

Yuri climbed off of Otabek as they arrived,trying to wake himself up a bit. The taller man handed the blonde a can of energy-soda,one of Yuri's favourite drinks.  
"Thanks." He said,yet again seemingly worried  
"You're doing that face again Yura,what's wrong?" The Kazakhstani man asked as they entered the changing rooms,putting on their skates.  
"I'm just worried about how people are going to react I guess." He mumbled,throwing his can into the trash.  
"At the end of the day Yura,it's our decision,not there's. Okay?" The older man said gentlt as he walked over to Yuri and hugged him,kissing him on the head. The smaller of the two smiled,seeming to gain back some of his confidence before grabbing Otabek's hand,and walking into the rink.  
"Yurio,Otabek! Nice to see youuu!" Victor skated over to the pair and hugged them,somehow exceptionally awake considering he and a few other skaters had been out drinking all night.   
"Get off of me old man." Yuri pushed Victor off of himself.  
"Be nice Yura." Otabek sighed as he ruffled the blonde's hair. Yuri took a deep breath to try to calm down. Being social wasn't his thing,which was the first JJ said as they threw their water to the side.   
"Wow you really don't like humans do you? Is that why all your fans dress up like cats or is that just a coincidence?" JJ said with a fake smile.   
"Shut your mouth douche, or I'll shut it for you!" Yuri swiftly picked up his water and threw it at JJ. It didn't spill,but hit the Canadian skater in the face.  
"Woah calm down Blondie it was a joke!" JJ sounded rather worried and/or scared.  
"Everyone deep breaths,let's just have fun and practice yeah?" Pitchit and Yuri(katsuki) pleaded,seemingly worried that the incident would blow further out of proportion. Otabek squeezed Yuri's hand before looking him in the eye. "Listen to them Yura,you don't need an argument over this." He whispered as the others also talked to eachother and calmed down. He took deep breaths yet again and was finally ready to skate.   
"Right,now that no one is going to kill eachother...yet...let's get back to practice. It's the big day tomorrow!" Yuri (K) chanted as he tried to lighten the mood.   
"Yeah,the finals came really quick this season. I can't believe that it's gonna be a few months until we come back to the ice for competition." Pitchit said as the others seemed to think about the next season.  
"And Victor's coming back again next season,so that's more competition for us to beat." Chris sighed. Victor had decided to stay as Yuri's (k) coach for 3 more years,but had decided to go back to competitive skating after a long hiatus.   
"It's going to be hard to come back after that long,to be honest. You've all grown as skaters so much since I've been off the ice." Victor smiled warmly as he put an arm around Yuri's (k) waist.  
Otabek smiled to himself,thinking back on the good times he had skating.  
"What're you thinking about?" Chris lightly tapped Otabek's shoulder, snapping him out of his daydream.  
"Hmm? Oh,I'm just thinking about how I'm going to miss this." He smiled at the ice. Yuri was still holding his hand.  
"Miss this? You're saying that like you're going to drop dead tomorrow." JJ joked,despite sounding slightly concerned. Otabek looked confused for a second before having a moment of realisation.  
"Oh,I forgot that I haven't told you all yet. I've taken some time to think about everything,and after some consideration and talking to Yura,I've....I've decided not to come back next year." He spoke slowly and loudly,clearly not wanting to linger on the subject and repeat himself,probably so that Yuri didn't change his mind and tell him to stay skating. Everyone looked shocked for a second. Yuri suddenly squeezed quite hard on Otabek's hand.  
"I don't get it,do you just not enjoy skating anymore?" Victor asked,seemingly sad about the news.  
Yuri mustered up some courage and spoke up. "No,he loves to skate,but he's decided to come to Russia with me after the final." He said,a lot quieter than usual but still some what confident.   
"Well since no one else is speaking,I'm just going to say congratulations." Everyone looked even more shocked as JJ said the statement in what seemed like a genuine,cheery tone.   
"What? You all seem shocked. Believe it or not I do care about people,and I'm happy for Yurio and Otabek,even if one of them scares me a little..." Everyone stared,still shocked.  
"Thanks JJ." Yuri said in a happy,yet surprised type of tone.


	4. Yes

"Hello and welcome to this year's annual grand prix finals!"  
The voice boomed over the intercom as the presenter introduced the final skate of the year. All of the finalists were currently in the locker rooms,preparing themselves and calling friends and family to receive encouraging good luck messages. Otabek was currently doing a very nervous and shakey Yuri's eyeliner,and was falling miserably.  
"Yura,if you don't mind me asking,please stop shaking. You're making it hard to do the wing." He said in a jokey way,attempting to calm his boyfriend's nerves. The blonde took a deep breath,trying to calm down.  
"I'm worrying for you,idiot." He sighed,checking his phone as Otabek finished the makeup.  
"I know,but if you stay nervous like this then you'll be worrying during your skate. There's a big chance that you can win again this year,I don't want to mess that up for you." He put an arm around the smaller man's waist and sat next to him. Yuri scoffed sarcastically. "Not even you could blind me from the win this year,Mr Altin." He laughed as he put his head on Otabek's shoulder.  
"i tHiNk yOu'Ll fInd tHat mE aNd otAbeK aRE faVoUriTe tO WiN tHis yEAr bLoNdeY!" JJ shouted from across the room,his wife sat infront of him.  
"ACTUALLY I THINK YOU'LL FIND THAT YOU'RE THE LEAST FAVOURITE TO WIN,YOU CANADIAN BITCH!" Yuri screeched as he threw a bottle of maple syrup at the man. As usual,Yuri K and Pitchit stepped in to stop the madness. Anyone who wasn't involved in the madness was huddled in a corner,covering their mouths as they tried not to laugh at the ridiculous bickering. All Otabek could think was that he was going to miss this. Not just the skating,but the over dramatic interactions between his friends. But a life with Yuri? It was worth leaving this behind for. 

An hour had gone by. The skaters had already completed their practicing,and Victor,Chris,Pitchit,JJ and Yuri (k) had already skated. JJ and Pitchit had both fallen during their performances,Pitchit also changed 2 of his quads into simpler turns. Yuri K also changed 1 of his planned quads into a triple axel. Chris only had a shaky landing once or twice,and some Victor's turns didn't have great speed behind them,but was still in 1st place as of yet. Otabek was to skate next,and was preparing himself mentally. His last skate. Yuri snapped a quick selfie of him and Otabek,before sending it to Otabek,both of them uploading it to Instagram,with the captions  
"Do good Beka,go out with a bang,once and for all 🖤"  
"Can't wait to spend my life with you,hope you say yes💍 #finalskate"

The voice boomed over the intercom yet again  
"Now,our next skater,all the way from Khazakstan,Otabek Altin!"  
"Come on Beka,if you're going to give up skating for me,go out there and win gold!"   
The skate was fast paced,each move timed perfectly with the music. One wrong move,one slip up,and it would mess up the entire routine. All Otabek could think was about what he was going to do after this skate. This was turning the page to a new chapter of his life,and he couldn't wait.  
The skate was flawless,he got every move perfect,with great stamina. He didn't think it would have gone as well as it did with his head all over the place. That was it,his final skate was over. And he was strangely happy about it.  
He stepped off of the ice,a small smile on his face as the crowd cheered. He searched his bag,and grabbed the small ring box from inside of it. Should he do this now? Or wait until Yuri's skated? He couldn't stay with his thoughts for long,as Yuri jumped onto his back,causing Otabek to drop the ring box on the floor in shock.  
"Beka that was amazing! No fair though,how on earth am I going to compete with- hey what's that?" He noticed the small,black box on the floor,still clinging to Otabek's back as he pointed to it. Otabek noticeably went slightly red,panicking a little.  
"Umm,well actually..um.." He couldn't piece his words together.  
"I'll just have to do this now,I don't really have a choice..."  
He gently took Yuri off of his back,took the ring box and looked at Yuri with hopeful eyes,holding his hands. "Yura,ever since I met you all those years ago,I looked up to you. Then we met again,and I think I fell for you there and then. We're planning to live in Russia together,and I figured there's no better time than now to do this."  
He got down on one knee and opened the box,revealing the ring.  
"Yuri Plisetsky,will you marry me?"   
The blonde man cover his mouth with his hands,shocked. He smiled and started crying,nodding his head.  
"Of course I will,you dork!" Otabek smiled as he put the ring on Yuri's finger and hugged him.   
"You could have waited until I'd skated,my makeup's fucked up now." He said sarcastically as he laughed.  
Otabek gave Yuri a quick peck on the lips. "You look beautiful Yura,you always do."  
The intercom yet again boomed,telling the crowd it was time for Yuri to skate.  
"Oh shit I've got to go!" He exclaimed. They held hands as Otabek walked Yuri over to the ice,kissed Yuri's hand and took his seat at the front row.  
He said yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed :))


End file.
